David Jones
David Jeremiah Jones, appearing as a main character in Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, is the Senior-Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, working alongside the player as partners throughout season. Profile 38 years of age, Jones has blue eyes and dark brown spiky hair. He also has a five o'clock shadow and wears a brown police jacket with logos of the department on its sleeves, both of which he obtained in the five years the player was gone from Grimsborough. Under the jacket, Jones sports a light blue GPD shirt with a black necktie. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color. A seasoned officer in the force, Jones is described as goofy but loyal and serious about his job. He is overprotective to his little son Scott. His interests are food, especially cookies and hot dogs, and fishing. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass, Jones was the first to greet the player upon their return to the Grimsborough Police Department. He said that he was a little more experienced but still the same old Jones the player had left five years prior. He also showed various changes around the department before asking Chief Parker if he could take the player to the zoo to meet up with Nathan, the coroner of the department during the player's time. There, however, they found him dead, launching their first case back together. After arresting Nathan's killer, Jones helped in arresting Jackson Peacock for illegal panda trade. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player approached him so he could explain the satellite that crash-landed in Grimsborough a year prior to the case. Jones said that a commercial satellite orbiting Earth experienced a technical malfunction and crashed in a desolate part of the forest. He said that nobody got hurt in the incident and that the city had mostly forgotten it by that point. He then proceeded to officially welcome Gloria and the player to the department. Hell Is Other People, Jones approached the player, who was accompanying Jasper Everett in hopes of exploring the crash site. Jones said that he had lost something while on a stroll in Elmwood Avenue and asked the player to accompany him in finding it. There, the player found puzzle pieces which they then repaired. The pieces turned out to be Jones's invitation of the player to his house party later in the night. He said that he figured a good celebration was due after a hectic first few weeks of the player's stay in Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex, Cathy, Gloria, and the player attended the house party. Jones told the player that the champagne was almost going to start without them. He then told Jasper to lighten up about failing to explore the satellite before starting the toast. Hear My Cry, After wrapping up the loose ends in the case, Gloria and the player asked Jones for more information about the satellite that had crashed into Grimsborough. Jones questioned why they cared that much about the satellite, with Gloria saying that it felt weird that people were trying to minimize the event. Jones then changed the subject of the conversation and invited the two out for drinks, before an earthquake suddenly struck Grimsborough. Stonewalled, After arresting Stella Ziarati's killer, Gloria and the player questioned Jones after they learned that he had handled missing person Zoe Kusama's phone. He explained to them that he had been asked to help the missing person's department and had been put on Zoe's case. He told them that he had found out that Zoe had last been seen at the library, which prompted Gloria and the player to reinvestigate the place. After learning that Zoe had been seen entering a mysterious car on the day that she disappeared, Jones tried to convince the two to stop investigating. When Gloria suggested that they shouldn't give up, Jones assumed that they were doubting his detective skills and stormed off. Shooting Star, After arresting Ronald Rooney's killer, Gloria and the player learned that Jones had been dating Zoe Kusama, the missing social worker. When confronted, he admitted that he should have been honest from the start, but found it hard to tell them the truth. He then lamented on Zoe's disappearance, before Gloria reassured him that they would find her. Gallery Screenshots 18F3B81D-3D5C-4E60-9A26-C038375E97B7.jpeg|Scott Jones, David’s son 0BB1013F-B9A2-4D76-B583-4321B05ED2E0.jpeg D4E9A7B6-091A-4BE6-A4C3-1B2B24D2920F.jpeg 0EA8ED77-2D7F-4AD9-96F3-5FC75B5A382E.jpeg 793B212C-B539-4DAC-92E1-20EF7AAA1044.png 44B9A965-325F-4900-977D-642FCE690DAE.png 84FCFC78-21C6-4FD4-AFA1-51EBBED6BBB0.png A1ACBDEE-57EC-4168-86E6-E8450F67A6AC.jpeg B32EF4B0-62F0-45B1-91F3-90CD819955C7.jpeg D110D670-743E-490C-8A3A-988A1D2BAB3A.jpeg 0A0F7BE0-5431-4ABE-8343-BA4BAC20B1B0.jpeg 9D25C8EA-F5CC-4CC1-A9D7-2889A2307AD9.jpeg D5CF62F5-515A-4787-BE49-C0809513A797.jpeg DA265BA2-4E42-43E6-98E2-355D4ED7F5E1.jpeg 04C37C17-513D-4EF1-A413-39B061A17644.jpeg Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Category:Partners